


Untitled

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren knows he's being grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Darren knows he’s being grumpy.

He knows it’s not Chris’ fault, and he knows Chris loves him. He also knows that Will is a good guy and only interested in being friends with Chris.

But he’s grumpy anyway.

The party has quieted down, Will is long gone along with most of their friends and a relatively large portion of the press. They’ve managed to sneak around the back and into the backseat of a car, and are now moving towards their hotel. Darren’s head is turned towards the window, his eyes unfocused.

“Hey.” A soft hand on his arm, a familiar body sliding closer. Chris knows he’s hurt, even though he’s overreacting. Chris knows, and Chris gets it. And Darren falls in love a little bit more.

But he’s still grumpy.

“I’m sorry.” A soft kiss to his temple, a soothing breath down his neck. Darren’s eyes flutter closed and he sighs. He can’t help but lean into Chris’ touch, he’s never been able to resist him. He can be absolutely furious and yet, as soon as Chris’ hand cups his face, he melts into the touch.

“It’s not your fault.” He’s mumbling, barely even articulating the words but he knows Chris will understand. Chris always understands, even when Darren is being a stubborn idiot like he is right now. Chris curls into him even more, dropping his head to his shoulder and Darren finally turns his body towards him, pressing a kiss to his hair. Their fingers tangle together on autopilot, each of them so familiar with the shapes of the other.

When they arrive at the hotel, Chris is asleep and Darren is no longer grumpy.


End file.
